Stay?
by Maknesium
Summary: Obviously we know from the game that Fenris does not move in with you. This is a prompt I filled to help with the disappointment of that. There is some smut. There is some fluff. There is some mushy sweetness. Hope you like!


**Here is the prompt I used to fill this:**

_I was sort of disappointed when I found out Fenris won't move in with Hawke like the other LIs, so I'd like to read about him finally making the decision to stay at the Hawke Estate.  
>Anon figures even after love-making, Fenris usually returns to his mansion for the night, so the one night Hawke wakes up and he's still in her bed she's (pleasantly) surprised. Would love to see how they spend their first morning together - I keep picturing Fenris in a Hawke family robe that's too big for him with a cup of tea 3<br>Sex not required, but perfectly welcome. Mostly just want to see some morning snuggling, affectionate petting, and half-awake murmuring, because sleepy!Fenris makes me happy._

**After reading this, I realized sleepy!Fenris makes me happy too! So there is some smut in this. Sorry I can't seem to help myself. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be welcomed! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Hawke shifted as she came out of her sleep. The birds chirped cheerily right outside her window, causing her to slowly open her eyes. They sang a happy song this morning and as she listened she couldn't help but smile as she nuzzled her pillow. She could still smell Fenris on it. That deep, masculine, rustic aroma that made her insides tingle.<p>

Last night had been amazing. Never before had their love making been so…erotic. As she sniffed her pillow she let her mind drift back to the memories of their bodies connecting. Of the deep lustful stares Fenris used to pierce her soul. The strong grunts of his pleasure in her ear as he took her over and over, from every position and every surface in her room. Never before had his hands been so attentive, had his movements been so precise. It was as if he was peering into her mind, feeding off her desires. A rush of blood soured to her core as she relived her countless cries of ecstasy as he buried himself within her repeatedly throughout the night.

Sex with Fenris had always been good, but last night he really dropped his walls and just allowed himself to be with her uninhibited and it was amazing. She sighed in contentment and hugged the pillow to her, feeling butterflies reach her stomach at the thought of seeing him again in a few hours. "Oh Fenris," she breathed.

A masculine moan came from over her shoulder then she felt the bed shift, followed by a tired arm draping itself over her waist. Her mouth fell open but luckily she stifled the shocked gasp building in her throat. Fenris never stayed over.

NEVER.

She felt him shift again, reaching one arm above his head and using his other to pull her to him. Which she did, mouth still agape. His body pressed up against hers, pushing his bare stomach and abdomen into her back while his hand caressed its way up and down her side languidly. She could tell by his breathing that he was still asleep and slowly her mouth finally began to close as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck and nuzzled her before he returned to his light snoring.

Hawke couldn't stop the smile or blush from spreading across her face. He was here. In her bed. And it was morning!

It had always been an unspoken rule that Fenris returned to his home to sleep, no matter how late he stayed at Hawke's. She had to admit that sometimes it hurt, but she understood his reasoning. A man with his past cherished his independence, and rightfully should.

But it felt good to know that perhaps they were making some head-way. He was beginning to be more comfortable allowing himself to share his life with her.

Tentatively, Hawke placed her hand atop his at her waist. And was a little surprised when he interlaced their fingers and tried to pull her closer to him, as if their bodies weren't close enough. Then he rested his head just at her shoulder. "Mmmmm," he moaned and squeezed her fingers. "m...iss...my...awke," he mumbled.

Completely elated, she rolled over eager to see this cute, adorable, sleepy Fenris. He stirred only slightly and rolled his head up into his arm while he still clutched her to him. Hawke took the opportunity to study his face.

His long eyelashes fluttered as his brow creased in what looked like worry then he relaxed again. With his head slightly strained back Hawke could see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed in his sleep. He took a deep breath and his mouth slightly parted. It was all she had to fully restrain herself from moving to place her lips against his.

An appreciative sigh passed her lips as she let her gaze travel down his exposed torso. The thin sheet stopped just below the well-defined V of his lower abdomen. This time unable to restrain, she let her fingers softly trail one of the lyrium lines to his pelvis.

Fenris jerked and rolled over on his stomach nearly all the way on top of her. She giggled quietly and ran her hand up the length of his back, feeling him stretch into her touch.

As she placed a light kiss to his shoulder her hand ran through his hair and gently massaged his scalp. "Wake up, sleepy head," she whispered. His brow furrowed again while his face scowled at her in his sleep. Deciding that perhaps she should let him rest a little more, Hawke chuckled and settled in beside him rubbing circles on his back; content with just watching him peacefully sleep.

If possible he looked even more adorable, with his face scrunched up against the pillow. His cheek and mouth were smooshed, and yet he still looked so content and relaxed. It was a shame that he would have to wake soon. Hawke continued to stroke his back and relished each soft sigh murmured from him.

After what felt like at least another hour, sleep was just about to pull her back when she felt his fingers twitch against her waist, followed by the stretching of his long legs. Half-asleep she turned to face him and saw that his eyes were slowly beginning to open and focus on her lying next to him.

"Hi," she quietly whispered.

"Hi," his lip quirked up as he stretched his back. "What time is it?"

"Early morning I'd guess."

"Then it's too early," he grunted and rolled on to his back pulling her into his chest.

Hawke smiled as she nuzzled under his shoulder and reached across his torso to hug him to her. Not wanting him to think that it was a big deal that he'd spent the night she avoided the topic and tried to make him feel comfortable. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Your bed is quite comfortable," he managed through a yawn. "I admit I'm not accustomed to sleeping with another. I hope I didn't hog the bed." She felt him bend his neck to place a kiss against her forehead then he nudged her with his nose, signifying he wanted her to look at him.

She peered up and was immediately awestruck at the beauty of him. Even first thing in the morning his gaze was enough to make her knees buckle. "Honestly I didn't even know you were in the bed until I awoke this morning." She smiled onto his shoulder and playfully bit him. He faked a grimace of pain then rolled over to face her.

"I hope you don't mind that I stayed," his voice was even deeper and huskier than usual from his sleep.

"Of course not," she responded quickly and perhaps a little overeager. "I mean…it's fine that you stayed…" Her hands ran up his torso and her thumb stopped to rub along his collarbone. Not looking him in the eyes she continued timidly. "It's always fine if you stay, Fenris."

Slowly he raised her chin to look at him. He stared down at her with that adorable half smile then brought his lips down to hers, kissing her slowly.

Immediately the tingles rushed through her and she felt the warmth of his kiss all over her body. She let out a breath then melted into him.

As soon as his lips left hers and began trailing kisses down her neck, liquid heat scorched between her legs. Wake up sex with Fenris. Maker yes! Even though her body was still slightly sore from their night before, she couldn't deny the desire swelling up inside her. To let him know that she wanted him, her hand ran down the his stomach until she found his length then she gently took him into her hands. Fenris groaned into her neck while his hands roamed across her body.

Kissing his way back up he found her lips again and shuddered as she began pumping him in her hand. Already he was hard, and she ached to have him inside her again. Using the free arm under her she cupped his jaw and moaned when his hand ran across the top of her thigh and squeezed as it reached the back.

Thankful that neither had dressed she rolled with him and he settled in between her legs. He gave her one more quick kiss before he kneeled in front of her and brought her foot to his lips. He smiled against its arch then placed another kiss there.

As he wrapped her legs around his waist she took a deep breath, her body was already pounding in anticipation for him. He looked down to her to make sure she was ready, when she gave him a slight nod he smiled then raised her hips to meet him.

Spreading his legs wide to be lower to the bed, he remained on his knees. Then in one swift motion he entered her fully. Hawke arched her back as she gripped the sheet and gasped. He paused only a moment before he gripped her hips and began thrusting into her.

Each stroke was pure heaven, sending fire throughout her body. He continued to change his pace from long, slow thrusts that pushed deep inside her, to more frantic shallow movements that had her writhing and moaning uncontrollably.

Hawke watched him as he stared at the joining of their bodies. The look on his face was enough to send her over the edge. Each time he pushed into her, he made a soft groan and opened his mouth as he studied their union. Releasing one of his hands from her hips he ran it through his hair as began pumping harder into her. She heard him whispering curses in Arcanum as he began pounding in to her and her body couldn't take it any longer.

Her head whipped back involuntarily and her legs tightened around him. Desperate to touch him she reached for his forearm at her hip, while his other hand came down to find hers and he interlaced their fingers. She squeezed his hand as her body exploded with heat and raw tingles that spread from her core throughout her entire body. Her breathing became labored and it wasn't until the room fell quiet that she realized she had been moaning incredibly loud through her climax.

Fenris had a smug grin on his face as he watched her then laid more fully on top of her and clutched one of her shoulders as his other arm braced beside her head. Coming down from her high, but still a little shaken she hooked her feet at his calves and met his pace with each roll of her hips. "Hmmmm," he groaned. Then their eyes locked. With a fierce intensity he stared at her as he pushed in and out, in and out at a slow easy pace. As he leaned down to kiss her cheek then whispered, "You are so beautiful, Hawke."

Her chest swelled as she brought her hands to his face to bring him in for a deep, passionate kiss. He moaned as their tongues connected then he began moving faster against her. Her body was overwhelmed with sensations and just as another wave of ecstasy came, she broke free from his mouth and gasped. When her whole body tightened around him he choked on his breath and tensed above her before giving a few more powerful thrusts then collapsed on top of her.

When their breathing finally came back down to a normal rhythm Fenris rolled on to his side and brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. The two of them lied there in a blissful trance smiling at one another. Oh yeah, she could get used to this.

As he brushed his lips against her forehead Hawke sighed, never wanting this moment to end. But knew that it would have to. She curled into his chest squeezing him tightly before she sat up and smiled down at him. "Would you like a bath?"

His lip curled up and he ran his hand down her exposed thigh before he nodded. Enjoying the idea of getting to take care of him, Hawke raced to her wash room and began running their water. Bodahn had just recently installed a heater in the basement that kept a small amount of water warm at all times that would pump to her tub. Bless that dwarf.

Just as she starting pumping the water spout she glanced up and noticed Fenris eyeing her with great interest from the doorway. She took in his long slender form. Still naked and slightly glistening from their lovemaking. Her eyes zeroed in on his still semi-hard erection and she couldn't help but moan as she bit her lip.  
>Fenris watched her with the same intensity as she pumped the handle over and over, her breasts jerking and bouncing at the motion. He groaned then circled around to stand behind her. "You are by far the sexiest woman I have ever seen, Hawke," he whispered into her ear.<p>

When his hands encircled her waist she abandoned the task of filling the tub and stood up to wrap her arms around his neck behind her. He dipped his head down to meet her lips for a strong yet tender kiss. As their lips gently massaged one another she ran her fingers through his hair. Fenris had the most beautiful hair. Soft, and long. It just begged to be played with.

One of his hands ran up the length of her stomach slowly, stopping to squeeze her breast then moved up to cradle her chin. He kissed her lightly then broke away to rub his nose against hers. "Bath, Hawke. You are too much of a distraction."

"Look who's talking," she smiled. "It's not every morning I have a ridiculously handsome and naked elf in my bathroom."

"Hmmm," he groaned into her ear. "Would you like to?"

Her throat immediately tightened. Was that an offer? In an attempt to remain calm and not get her hopes up she grinned at him. "You know I would always welcome getting to wake up next to you."

"I'm beginning to see the appeal," he breathed then placed a kiss beside her ear.

They continued their bath in silence, both taking turns washing the other. When finished Hawke settled in between his legs and leaned against his torso. This felt so right, so natural. Now that she had this morning with him, she knew it wouldn't be possible for her to ever be satisfied again until he agreed to stay with her. But she couldn't push. That would only drive him away. He would have to see the benefits of this on his own.

As he sighed in contentment behind her and rubbed her fingers in his, she knew he was pondering the same thing. Maybe just a _little_pushing couldn't hurt. "Are you hungry, Fenris? Orana and Bodahn have the morning off, but I think I could probably whip something up."

"Hmm," he nipped her ear. "You spoil me, Hawke."

She giggled and leaned her head up to look at him. "I know. But if it's any consolation, I like doing it." Before getting out of the tub she placed a quick kiss to his lips. "Stay here as long as you like, while I make us something to eat." She began toweling off while Fenris watched her with enthusiasm. No, there was no way she could live without him being a constant part of her life. She wanted to wake up next to him, she wanted to feed him, take care of him, love him like he deserved to be loved.

Once dry she slipped into her robe and laid out a towel for him. "I think I have an extra robe in my closet when you're finished." She walked back to him and kissed him on the forehead. "Meet me downstairs when you're ready."

As she started to walk away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She sank to her knees next to the tub as he pulled her face to his and kissed her slowly. As he pulled away his thumb traced the outline of her lips. She kissed the pad of it then smiled at him. Yes, he was definitely beginning to see the appeal.

Once she arrived in the kitchen she scoured the cabinets. Never was she much of a cook, but eggs and bacon shouldn't be too hard. Nor should toast. She set to making them while some tea brewed on the stove. Despite how great it would be to have Orana here making a proper breakfast, Hawke found some satisfaction in knowing that she was cooking her man a meal. A wave of womanly pride swept over her as the tea kettle whistled. She poured two cups and set one on the table for him.

Just as the eggs and bacon were finished, she heard Fenris enter the room. Peering over her shoulder she smiled at him. The extra robe she had was a little big on his slender frame, but she had to admit that it looked good on him.

He took a seat at the breakfast table and began sipping his tea, watching her intently as he did so. Months ago he would have looked so uncomfortable doing this, but something in him had changed. He was beginning to open up, trust her.

She scooped some eggs and bacon onto a plate and walked over to him. When she placed it down in front of him, he brought his hands to her hips and guided her into his lap. Slowly, she brought the fork to his mouth and began feeding him the eggs. He moaned in approval and held her tighter to him. Giggling she picked up a piece of bacon on brought it to his lips. Fenris took a bite then playfully nipped her fingers. "A man could get use to this," he smiled and kissed her neck.

Now was her opening. She could just casually mention to him that she wanted him to stay, but leave the invitation open ended so he didn't feel like he was being pressured into it. "You know, you can stay here whenever you like. For has long as you like," she cleared her throat and grabbed another piece of bacon to keep from having to look at him.

As she fed him the next piece he eyed her warily, but ate it all then licked her fingers. "Is that what you would like? For me to stay here?"

Again she cleared her throat then began playing with the collar of his robe for distraction. "Perhaps you could stay from time to time. Or maybe I could stay with you?" She waited for him to respond while she continued to toy with the fabric. After a long silence she looked up to see him staring off into space. Clearly she had gone too far. The last thing she wanted was to push him away. "Don't worry about it," she spoke quickly. "It's silly. I see you all the time. What difference does it make if you stay here or not?"

"I don't know, you're bacon and eggs are far better than my own. And I do like your bathtub. Not to mention you bed is in far more comfortable." He cut his eyes to her, then quirked his lip up. "I don't think I could go back to it all now. You've truly spoiled me."

Trying to keep her emotions in check she felt a heavy breath leave her lungs, but she couldn't hide her excitement. "You mean it, Fenris! You want to stay?"

"Let's just say I want to _start_staying over, then we can see where that goes," he smiled at her enthusiasm. Knowing that he wasn't exactly committing to anything, this was still huge. Before he knew it, he would have all his stuff over here. She was sure of it. Despite herself, a single tear came from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. "I want to make you as happy as you make me, Hawke."

"You do make me happy. So happy," she beamed.

He pulled her fully into his lap and hugged her as close to him as he could. "I never want you to doubt my feelings for you. I love you, sweeting."

She felt more tears coming to her eyes, but she held them back and kissed his neck. "And I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know so incredibly mushy/sweet. I can't help it. All my writing turns out this way. Anyway, hope you like.**


End file.
